This invention is concerned with the control and regulation of sewing machine instrumentalities, more particularly, with the control of needle position in zig-zag sewing machines and with the regulation of feed of a variable feed system therefor.
In order to control the stitch forming instrumentalities of a sewing machine electronically, control systems have been devised which upon receipt of a signal, activate an electric solenoid or actuator to adjust, for example, the needle jogging mechanism or the material feed. In one type of known control system of this character, the signal receiving unit performs the actual adjustment of the machine instrumentality. This control system requires a signal receiving unit relatively large in size to provide the mechanical power necessary for moving the sewing machine instrumentality. In addition, due to the size and mechanical power output required of the signal receiving unit, the electrical power consumed by the unit must also be relatively large.